kierans_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Goofy
Goofy appears alongside Donald and Sora in all of the Kingdom Hearts games. Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's Court Magician Donald went out to search for the King, and ends up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey. Despite his position at Disney Castle, Goofy dislikes using weapons (instead using a simple shield in combat) and attempts to avoid fighting whenever possible, preferring to find peaceful solutions to problems. Though simple-minded and clumsy as always, and constantly the butt of comic relief, Goofy is the constant voice of optimism and, surprisingly, selectively perceptive, often noticing things others miss and keeping his cool when Sora and Donald lose it. He comes off as the sage of the group, despite how he is portrayed in the Disney cartoons. Role in the series Personality While his name might insinuate that he is simple-minded and unintelligent, it is a misnomer as often times Goofy has shown to the voice of reason for Sora and his companions, and is also amazingly calm and cheerful, retaining his composure when Sora and Donald are completely undone. One example is in the beginning of the Traverse Town section of the original Kingdom Hearts, Goofy states that Pluto might lead to where they need to go, but Donald blows him off when in reality, if they had followed Pluto, they would've found Sora much earlier than they did. He has also proved on occasion to have more common sense than Sora and Donald; in the Land of Dragons, when Sora and Donald mistake Mushu's shadow for a Heartless and try to attack him, Goofy hesitates and shouts, "Maybe we'd better look before we leap!" Goofy also tends to notice things that Sora and Donald don't, such as when they met Mulan and he was the only one of the trio to first notice she was a girl when he said, "You're pretendin' ta' be a boy, aren'cha?", leading to a humorous double-take from both Donald and Sora, as they admitted to never having even suspected it. However, there have been instances in which Goofy is indeed clumsy, shown when he accidentally zaps Sora, Donald, and himself into the game grid in Space Paranoids, and walking into a cart in Agrabah. Additionally, Goofy occasionally has trouble pronouncing words, such as pronouncing "meddling" as "muddling", and referring to Ventus as "Venquist", "Ventilate", and "Veggie". On many occasions, he has been shown to be the glue that holds the trio together on their adventures; never getting into an argument with either Sora or Donald. Because of this, he is often the one that Sora seems to look to for reason as opposed to what Goofy's name would suggest. He also appears to view his friends highly, often stating very good things about his friends: Sora and King Mickey. As with this, Goofy is very loyal to his friends, an example being how he saves Sora when Riku tries to kill him. All in all, Goofy is a lovable and friendly person who always looks for the good in others and tries to help them. Relationships Gallery Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Kieran's adventure team